valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doc rocco
Greetings! Hey, I want to welcome you to this wiki. If you need any help with wiki formatting, template coding, or using extensions, just let me know. I can also help with stuff that requires admin access (deleting pages, editing sidebar etc) if you cannot get a hold of the local admin. -PanSola 00:56, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome back!!! Heya! It's good to see you back at the wiki! Let me know if you need help with anything! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 12:29, 25 February 2008 (UTC) What do you think I was wondering what do you think of my Kya Dark Lineage wiki -hotspot It's good! So that's why I want you to stay! Please! Stay! Doc rocco 01:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment, i am staying don't worry, i just want other people's opinions on my wiki.-hotspot Hiya! Hey, I just wanted to thank you for being so nice, and I'm glad we both love Freya! (Everyone knows she rocks.) Oh, and thanks for letting me know that I'm the 4th biggest contributor, that's a good little motivator to get to a higher number. xD. Anyway, see you around!Missxlady 06:44, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Good luck on your exams! And of course I'll handle things while you're away. You can count on me!Missxlady 00:14, 16 May 2008 (UTC) About Locations... I was wondering if we should use the descriptions of some dungeons and locations in their respective wiki entries. Some of these descriptions are pretty plain, but others have some useful details. I wanted to warn you about this. I am looking forward into adding the locations of the original Valkyrie Profile to this wiki, tough I may do it slowly, as I have projects in the making on two other wikis...Anyhow, I will try to give my contribute. I haven't yet bothered myself enough to create my Talktemplate yet, tough I may do it soon. -Henryacores 10:45, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Help needed? Heya, I've read that the team is looking for some help. If you are still looking for some help I wouldn't mind helping you out with this page even though I am fairly new to these things :) WeepingLily 17:10, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Good to have you back! Hey! I'm glad you're back! All I've really done is redo all of the VP1 Einherjar articles, and taken a lot of breaks from editing. xD. But, time to get back into full swing! Missxlady 22:56, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the welcome! I also hope I'll have enough time to help this wiki, I'll do my best when I can, even though I am not used to work on wikis ^^' KOS-MOS Lover 15:58, 17 August 2008 (UTC)KOS-MOS Lover Still kicking.. Just a heads up: I am still alive and breathing! :) Just my life's keeping me away from this wiki :( Hope I will fine some time again to contribute some more stuff. WeepingLily 18:13, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Let's work together for a brighter Wiki -stands on a hill in front of the Valkyrie Wiki flag- Hiya Rocco! I've actually wanted to post more content for Lenneth, unfortunately I don't know how to adjust the format because of the rich text editor. x_x In my very humble opinion, I'd like to update her (Lenneth) entire page because it's very inconsistent. Do you mind showing me how most of these fancy who-hahs work? Edit: KK, I think I'm getting some of it. hohohohoho XD Blu Berri 20:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Doc rocco, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I've also left this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage?--Richardtalk 17:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and edited those MediaWiki messages.--Richardtalk 16:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Colors I intend to add some templates to the articles but I need to know which colors I have to use. --[[User:TenzaZangetsu|'Tenza']][[User Talk: TenzaZangetsu|'Zangetsu']] 8 August 2009 (UTC) Covenant of the Plume I'm an avid player of the games, and in fact, the English Soul crush videos some users post on the character pages are ones I uploaded. I was wondering however, if I should use them in the articles, as I'm not sure about the rules regarding youtube on here. (If it wasn't obvious, I'm going to attempt to help fix up the Covenant of the Plume character pages, including missing ones.) Myzou 07:43, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Update: I just finished redoing http://valkyrieprofile.wikia.com/wiki/Mischka_and_Mireille. If this is up to standards, I will continue to update the other CotP characters. If something needs to be added/subtracted, please tell me for future reference :D EDIT: And when a character artwork is absent, would using their in-game portrait work? I ripped them myself from the DS game, so I'm curious. And thank you for the welcome, even if it was an automated thing :) Myzou 08:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Valkyrie Profile 2 Hey, I nee all the onf you have on Valkyrie Profile 2. The charectors, the soul crushes, the einherjar, the weapons, and the boss info and how to beat the palace of the dragon in stuck on the halo stone level. Sincerely Valkyrie Dylan hehehe did u like that lezard valeth thing eh,lol hes kwl in all but cant you see the resemblance i was laughing for hours about that Thank you ! I'm a big fan of Valkyrie Profile Series mostly Valkyrie Profile Silmeria. Your Valkyrie Profile Wiki is really very interesting and very completed ! It's a pleasure for me to participate at this project ! Japanese interviews? Would that be a neat addition? Hi! I'm kind of new to the whole community wiki thing, but I love it. :3 I was wondering, and I decided to ask you, since you seemed to have the most edits and activity on the members list. ^__^ See, I recently got the Valkyrie Profile Silmeria Complete Guide and got a bunch of scans of the concept art and stuff I generally haven't seen elsewhere on the internet. I also found a good eight pages or so worth of interviews with the developers. All in Japanese, of course, but I was thinking that if one of the fans around here can read it, wouldn't developer interview translations be a neat addition to the wiki? Just a thought, haha. I was also wondering if there are any specific rules that need to be followed in regards to uploading images, because I would love to share the concept art pics! Hi!! Actually I have a user name, but from time to time I edit articles anonymously because I lost my password a long long lonnnnnnnnnnng time ago. hello and thank you ' For the suggestion but I'm really here to find out as much as I can you see I had beaten seraphic gate or was about to enter it (I can't remeber) and my file somehow got corrupted when I ported it to my PS3 so I'm trying to relearn the game since I odn't know anyone who has a seraphic save file I can borrow.' A much brighter VPWiki is coming! DarkShuyin: Hey im here to improve Valkyrie Profile Wiki. Im originally from Final Fantasy Wiki and I like playing Valkyrie Profile so im here to help clean up using my Wiki experience. So be ready to see a lot of me! DarkShuyin 23:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Not sure exactly what I can do, but I'm willing to help! Ok i will if i need itMaleValkyrie 05:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the welcome, Doc Rocco! I'm from Italy, It's a pleasure for me to participate at this wiki! I also hope I'll have enough time to help this wiki! :D I really like Valkyrie Profile, and my favourite characters are Lezard and Silmeria! Greetings, Lazhirtya Question Hi Doc Rocco, can you tell me please how can I become an Administrator, in my user profile? Bye, Lazhirtya A Little Proposal I think we should change the favicon and wiki logo to make it look like there logo. And if possible, the wiki background. Just a proposal, anyway. Jao and jom (talk) 12:26, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Here's a little something I made... purple for Hrist, orange for Lenneth and blue for Silmeria. :P Jao and jom (talk) 14:17, February 14, 2014 (UTC) My pleasure. I recently got the game again (after my last one broke) and am playing through it again. It seems information on the game is sparse to say the least, so I figured I'd add a bit here to help out. Give me a heads up if I can help with anything else. This is also my first wiki edit ever, so bear with me. Venerated Fatalis (talk) 20:58, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Fatalis Hello Doc rocco I have a question, I love playing Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria but I have problems and my problems are accessories. But I can't find on this wiki something about accessories. Is currently a page in progress or isn't any pages yet? Sorry for my bad English, I am from Germany.